Unfaithful
by Illusive
Summary: Riku loves Sora, right? So then why is he betraying him for someone else? Why, even when Sora knows, is he being so unfaithful to someone he doesn’t want to see hurt? RikuSora


**Title:** Unfaithful

**Author:** Illusive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Unfaithful' by Rhianna.

**Pairings:** Riku x Sora, Riku x ?

**Summary:** Riku loves Sora, right? So then why is he betraying him for someone else? Why, even when Sora knows, is he being so unfaithful to someone he doesn't want to see hurt?

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai

**Author's Note:** Eh… Weird fic, but I like it … for once. Well I hope you guys like it too…

One-Shot

* * *

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't want to do this anymore  
I don't want to be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't want to hurt him anymore  
I don't want to take away his life  
I don't want to be...  
a murderer

* * *

_

Riku held Sora close, a loose grip around the smaller boy's waist as they lay in bed the sun rising, seen from an illuminating window with a wider screen. An orange glow bathed them as he reached up and fingered soft brown hair. He sighed and buried his face into those same brown locks. The other murmured something unintelligible, but it had something to do about how early it was.

Riku slipped off the edge of the bed and walked around the bed. He tilted his head sideways and took a good look at Sora. His eyes were closed peacefully and shallow breathing signified sleep. Then like he knew that his boyfriend was staring at him, his eyes slowly opened to reveal an endless blue. A smile made its way onto the younger sleepy face and he tilted his head up for a kiss.

A clumsy hand reached up and grabbed onto Riku's shirt. He was pulled down and their lips met. Sora kissed gently, but, somehow, Riku just couldn't respond. He wanted to assure Sora that he was all his by giving back, but he just couldn't kiss the one he loved. How could he with the guilt on his shoulders? The kiss ended with Riku looking passively at the brunet, the one who meant everything to him.

Sora looked searchingly at the eyes that hid their remorse and then turned around. A slight trickle of a tear ran down his face as he snuggled closer to the pillow. Riku's scent filled his sense, but he did nothing, said nothing, and neither did Riku. The sound of the door closing almost broke his heart; he didn't reply to this. It happened too many times already.

Riku clenched his thin jacket with a tightly closed fist. The regret overpowered him and he hated himself for using Sora like this. He was selfish to want to keep Sora to himself when he was blatantly cheating on him. Yet he couldn't stop himself from walking out the door, couldn't keep himself from wanting someone else, couldn't help himself from hurting Sora, couldn't help himself from doing wrong instead of right.

Why couldn't he just stay with Sora like before? They used to be so happy together. They used to be one, one life living for both. Now, now they were a broken link. Separated by one wanting his own way while slowly killing the other inside. It was all Riku's fault that nothing worked out. It was supposed to work out. It was supposed to be the perfect relationship, but not everything that was supposed to be actually is.

oOo

Riku kissed back hungrily as a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him close. The taller man kissed just as eagerly. A sound of pleasure filled the silence of their room as the other trailed wet kisses down his jaw and then made his way to Riku's neck to nibble at the flesh while hands wandered. The silver haired man tilted his head to give easier access to his neck. He gasped as a hand slipped down his pants and his eyes opened. For a second he saw Sora, eyes brimming with tears, and he saw himself tearing the sweet brunet's heart open.

He wanted to push the delectable man away, but his hands only served to pleasure the other. He couldn't bear to see Sora hurt like that, hurt because of him. Every time he left the one he claimed he loved to give himself to someone else, it killed a little more of the spark of life in Sora's eyes. How could he be so cruel? He didn't want to see the hurt yet he wanted what he wanted.

oOo

"I'm going out with a couple of friends, just to catch up." Riku lied though he knew that he wasn't the only one who knew where he was actually going. Sora nodded like he didn't know that he was about to be cheated on again, though his eyes deceived his actions. He embraced the one who was destroying him and kissed him softly on the cheek, "It's only for a few hours."

Sora closed his eyes and when Riku opened the door they flashed open again. He grabbed at his boyfriend with a death grip, "Stop lying, just stop. Tell me you're happy with him; tell me the truth."

"I…" He couldn't shatter the pieces of his heart anymore.

"Are you happy?" Sora demanded, his eyes losing their life slowly as he already knew the answer and his grip slipped.

Riku didn't answer but just turned around and walked out the door. The answer came a few seconds later, but Sora heard the faint positive answers. The door closed, a separating boundary. Sora collapsed on the floor and wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, wanted to feel something other than pure sadness. He wanted to blame Riku for slowly killing him this way, but as long as Riku was happy right? As long as the one he loved was happy, it didn't matter what happened to him.

Tightly clenched fist left marks that marred the flesh on his palm. Riku walked with confident strides knowing that with each step he took, he was ripping up someone else's heart. It was like he wasn't in control of his body. He couldn't stop, couldn't gather his love into his arms and repent. Why had he given his heart to Sora only to take it back again? He had given Sora life only to take it back and watch the other die passively.

With thoughts thundering in his head, guilt, hatred at himself, regret, he barely heard his cell phone ringing, "I love you, you know that right? I love you no matter what. Please stop doing this, tell me that you're not mine anymore, end it. It hurts, Riku, it hurts so much." His heart twisted and he struggled to stop himself from saying anything. Riku clicked the phone off with the pain-filled voice still begging of him.

His hands shook until he reached his destination. As usually, his sin was waiting for him. Riku threw himself towards the other and was held in a harsh, searching kiss. He sinned against Sora again, and again, and again; each kiss, each touch, lead him over the edge and he tore himself away from the one he truly belonged to… Over and over again, he betrayed the one he promised himself to. Again he saw himself standing over Sora's lifeless body, blue eyes with fading light.

His eyes showed his sorrow but his actions said otherwise. He might as well go over to Sora and take his life away in a swift merciful motion. He had betrayed their love, his hope, and their life. He had taken his promise like it meant nothing and used Sora for his selfish wants. What happened to their happy ending, their fairytale life? It was over; he had destroyed them.

oOo

Riku accepted the kiss from the taller man as music blared in the background. Lights flashed and they weren't the only couple in the area. There were people dancing, people drinking, talking and such. The popular club was packed and there were people everywhere. Their kiss broke and Riku looked up with a seductive look then tilted his head towards the dance floor. The other nodded and stood. Riku followed suit and was about to trail his lover to the dance floor when his aquamarine orbs met haunted blue.

"Sora," He tried to call out but his voice was drowned out. The brunet turned around without a word and left in the opposite direction. Riku frowned at this; he left his date for the night to track after him. His footsteps led him outside of the club to the chilly night. A breeze blew through his hair and then he saw Sora. Standing at the edge of the curb was the one he was looking for. No cars were travelling during this night.

Sora turned and blue eyes pierced Riku's soul. He could only watched as Sora stepped away from him and onto the road… just as a car turned onto the street, "NO!" Riku opened his mouth to call out, and he ran towards the boy. A firm arm wrapped around his waist and he was held back with arm outstretched, "Riku, what are you doing?" The silky voice held an exasperated tone and a questioning one.

Riku whipped around to punch the one holding him back and saw extreme confusion instead of the horror of seeing someone being hit by a car. The silver haired man turned to find the road empty and the streetlights flickering. The pain of seeing Sora almost die overwhelmed him, even if he had just been hallucinating, and he realized how much he couldn't stand to be the one killing him anymore, "I have to go." He whispered and then broke free of the arms around him so he could walk away.

A few paces ahead, he started into a jog and then broke into a run. His haired flew wildly behind him in the wind. Late night strollers stepped aside to let the anxious man through. His keys were in his hand before he even knew it and their shared apartment lingered ahead. He raced home like it was the difference between life and death… and it was.

He slipped the key into the lock and burst through the entrance leaving the keys in the lock. The apartment was dark, only a small lamp was lit. Riku knew immediately where Sora was. He headed straight for their bedroom and opened the door silently to reveal a shadowed figure curled up in bed. He walked in, almost expecting the other, who was emitting unadulterated pain, to tell him that he wasn't welcomed, but that didn't happen. Riku's chest clenched when he felt the life just bleeding from the other.

He climbed into bed and reached for the brunet. When he enveloped Sora with his arms, he flinched and Riku couldn't help but accept the fact that it was his fault. He wet his lips not knowing what to say. The lay, each accepting the other's presence with the guilt and grief lingering in the air. He buried his head into the soft brown hair like he always did and cried. He cried for the other who was wronged but could not cry. He cried knowing that he was the one who had caused all of the pain and suffering that wasn't needed. He cried for the first time.

Sora turned around in his arms and managed a smile, albeit a crooked one, "You came back." Riku couldn't answer, "Are you mine for now or forever?" Riku didn't answer, eyes averted. Lips descended on his. He froze for a second, not understanding why Sora never gave up on him, then slowly allowed himself the luxury of something he didn't deserve.

* * *

Author's Note: So… kinda different from what I usually do, but I like it… Short and all… Heh. Review? 


End file.
